I Promise
by DivergentGirl6410
Summary: A One Shot based off of 1x18. Rated M for: Lemons, Sex, Adult themes and Waige Smut. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is a one shot inspired by 1x18 please read and review, and I hope you enjoy!**

"_Paige, I'm sorry I had reservations… I never got to take you to dinner." _Walter's words rang in Paige's head over and over again while she was taking her final exam for her night class. Walter had been lying in a bed dying, and he was apologizing for not taking her out to dinner a few weeks ago. When Paige thought Walter wasn't going to make it, she wanted to collapse and burst into tears. She could not imagine her life without Walter O'Brian. Even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, Paige was in love with Walter.

After her exam was over, she left the college and made her way back over to the garage to check on Walter to make sure he was doing okay after today's escapade. Happy, Toby, Sly, and Cabe had all headed home for the night, so Paige knew Walter would be alone.

"Walter?" Paige called out to him when she walked in. "I am up here!" He called out from his bedroom loft. Paige ascended the stairs and found Walter sitting at this desk drinking his concoction to boost his electrolytes. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Paige said leaning in the door way. "Slightly less than terrible." He replied looking up from his paper work. "Why are you here?" Walter asked her." I wanted to check up on you since you did a really stupid thing today." Paige replied to Walter. "You see it as stupid; I saw it as something that had to be done." Walter said standing up to walk towards her. "Walter did you even think about what could have happened to YOU?!" Paige said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I was thinking about what could have happened to the world if I hadn't have done it." Walter stated to her while standing in the middle of the room. "Walter you could have DIED! The world could have lost one of the greatest minds ever. The team could have lost you; I… could have lost you…" Paige whispered the last past as she turned away from him trying to hold back tears. "And what you said, you said you were sorry for not taking me to dinner. Of all things to think about when you are dying, you are sorry for not having a business dinner with me." Paige continued while still fighting tears.

"Paige I, I don't know what you want me to say." Walter started to towards her again while she still had her back turned towards him. He slowly approached her from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder. Paige placed her hand over his. "I want you to promise me that you are never going to do something that stupid ever again." Paige said to him turning around to face him. "Paige… I can't…." Walter trailed off. "Promise me!" Paige said in a heated tone. Walter looked deep into Paige's eyes, and saw something more than a friendship. He saw the same feeling that he had for her. He saw the love and the want and the care for him. He saw the same thing he had seen when he was dying. He had wanted to say so much more, but he couldn't because of all the commotion. So, he said it in that moment. "Paige, I promise." Walter said to her and he took her face into his hands and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Paige ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back will all she had. They stood there in the middle of that room for what seemed like hours kissing and holding onto each other as if this was a dream and they had to make sure it was real.

Walter started to pull Paige back towards his bed. She followed him while their bodies were still tangled together. Walter lay down on his bed and pulled Paige on top of him. They kissed and kissed and let hands roam each other's bodies. Walter tangled his hand in Paige's hair and he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He kissed down her jaw line and her neck as her head lolled back. They soon began to slowly undress one another, taking it slow wanting to savor each moment.

When they had finally freed each other from the confinement of their clothes, they paused for a few moments just to take in the moment and stare and each other's body, and to memorize the other's features. They wanted to savor this moment. Walter watched Paige's breasts fall up and down with her breathing. He gave her a long passionate kiss as he entered her.

They both gasped at the sensation. Walter once again tangled his hand in her hair as he kissed her while slowly rocking his body with hers. He ran his hand down her jaw and neck as she arched her head back into the pillows of his bed. "Walter." She breathed out his name as he kissed every inch of her exposed skin.

Paige dug her nails into his shoulders holding onto him for dear life. She never wanted this moment to end. She slid her hands down his back dragging her nails. Walter let out a low growl that made Paige gasp with pleasure. She ran her hands back up him and tangled them in his curly hair. He legs clung to his hips as he slowly rocked in and out of her. He moaned her name and she cried out his. She angled herself to push him deeper into her. Their bodies fit together perfectly. There steady loving rhythm, had caused the sheets and quilt to start falling to the floor, but neither of them cared. Their stomachs rolled over each other colliding and sweating. Paige clung tightly to Walter as he held onto her. The other women Walter hand been physical with paled in comparison to this. Sex was something that he used to try to calm his brain and let go, but it never worked. And what he was doing with Paige was not sex, they were making love, and for the first time in his life his brain relaxed. All he had to think about was the beautiful woman below him crying out his name. He thought about every bottled up feeling and everything he ever wanted to say to her. He poured his soul into what they were doing.

Paige rolled onto of him and began to bob up and down. She was having the exact same thoughts as the man she was making love too. Walter sat up so he could wrap his arms around Paige. He thrust up into her. They held onto each other rocking for hours. Paige rolled back under him. By now they had lost the sheets and quilt, but it didn't matter.

As much as they both wanted this moment to last, they both knew it couldn't. Paige's breath began to pick up and Walter's thrust became more erratic. With a final push Walter and Paige fell over the edge. Walter forced his lips to Paige's as she clung to him during their climax.

Walter rolled off of Paige and she cuddled up next to him. He found one of the sheets from the floor and pulled it up over them.

They were both breathing heavy as they held onto each other. Paige hand her arms wrapped around Walter's Torso and he had one arm under his head and the other on was draped over she waist holding her.

"Paige, I promise I will never do anything stupid like that ever again." Walter said to her. "Thank You." Paige replied to him.

"Paige, I love you." Walter said looking down at her.

"Walter, I love you too." Paige replied looking up at him.

They laid there in silence for a while. Paige started to get up to leave. "Paige will you stay with me tonight please?" Walter asked her not wanting to let her go. "If you want me to stay here I will." She said to him. "All night, you promise?" Walter asked her. "Not just tonight, but forever." Paige smiled at him.

"_I Promise."_

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
